


Sick Baby

by SkeletonPie



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fever, Fluff, Foreplay, M/M, No Angst, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonPie/pseuds/SkeletonPie
Summary: Ohm has a fever and Cartoonz is there to take care of his sick butt.





	1. Fever

Ohm awakes to a gentle nudging at his hip through the cotton barrier of his comforter. A sleepy smirk graces his face, assuming his partner is looking to start the day with a little hanky-panky.

There's no better way of course.

Though it is a rare treat to say the least.

An early riser, Luke was always the first to wake. Giving Ohm the bed to sprawl across. Stealing Luke's still warm pillow to bury his face into, holding onto to his musky scent, and passing back out for an hour or so more.

Neither of them are particularly good at mornings. Luke needing caffeine in his system before he can communicate with anything more then caveman grunts and cocked eyebrows. Ohm needing to sleep through a few more alarms before he's able to stir in the sheets.

But sometimes all you need is a good ol' romp in bed to kick-start the day.

Getting a stretch in, Ohm writhes beneath his cocoon. Emitting small grunts of relief as he works out the kinks in his joints, looking as though he's about to complete the final step to his metamorphosis.

An ache clutches at his back, refusing to leave him. It tightens it's hold on his spine, causing him to lock in mid arch. A small cry escapes him. It's now Ohm realizes much of his body's in agony. The pain sneaking up on him after the vestiges of sleep fades.

Funny, he didn't recall having a round of rough sex last night.

He'd been too tired after recording, and had gone straight to bed. Barely shedding his clothes, before crawling under the covers for a long nights hibernation. Waking only slightly, hours later, when the blanket is raised for Luke's warm body to spoon in against him. Promptly falling back into oblivion as soon as his partner's body relaxes around him, steamy breath lightly brushing the small hairs on the back of his neck.

A sudden tingling sensation in his nose causes Ohm to sneeze, violently bucking into his pillow. His nose is stuffed, and he's forced to sniffle a little in order to breath again.

"Shit. Don't tell me I'm sick."

The blanket now slides down Ohm's body to his waist, allowing an uncomfortable chill to settle against his bare skin. Ohm shivers, groaning in protest. He rolls onto his back, snatching the blanket before it can be pulled any lower then his hips. "Leave me alone you big meanie!"

"Good morning sunshine!" Luke sing-songs. Laughing when Ohm flops a pillow over his own face, hiding red rimmed eyes and palled complexion. "Not looking too bright today though, huh?"

Voice muffled beneath the pillow, Ohm declares, "I feel like shit."

"You look like shit."

Lacking malice, Ohm snaps, "Fuck you, Cartoonz." He removes the pillow whipping it at the vexing man.

Giggling, Luke catches it against his chest. "Yeah, Ryan, fuck me." He discards the pillow, precariously dropping it off the side of the bed, to the floor.

Angerly pouting, Ohm replaces the pillow with an arm draped over his eyes. Though what he's pouting about Luke can't be sure. 'Cuz he can't handle teasing in return for all that he dishes out? Or because sex isn't really an option right now?

"Ya big baby." Luke teases, leaning forward, offering amends with a kiss to Ohm's broad bare shoulder. His skin is heated beneath his lips with fever. "Don'tchu worry, Ohmie, I still love you. No matter how you look."

"Even if I got fat, and had my arm bitten off by a crocodile?"

"What? _Heh_ , yeah, I guess so." He says, laughing at the absurdity of the question.

"Okay good. But what if-"

"Shut your trap, Ohm."

Instead of shutting up, Ohm changes the subject. "Hey, what's that smell?" Ohm pushes himself up onto his elbows, sniffing a pleasant aroma he can't believe he hadn't been aware of till now.

"Oh that? Just a little somethin' I whipped up just for you. With only the best ingredients to get you back on your feet, of course." Luke says dismissively. No big deal.

At the end of the bed, atop a chest meant for extra blankets, is a breakfast tray completed with a bowl of hot steaming soup and tall glass of orange juice.

From the black nostrils flaring over the tray, it's clear the smell of broth has attracted another as well.

A snout further reveals itself, tilting to the side, lips peeling back, exposing canine teeth. Long flat tongue darting out to snag a salted cracker.

Only to be thwarted by Luke's hand blocking it's way. "Get outta here ya greedy fuck! This isn't for you."

Exhibiting his displeasure, Buddy snorts, spraying mucus at Cartoonz, before pattering over to his luxurious doggy bed (the one which Luke bought for him, because anyone who matters to him get only the best, even their damned dogs). The old terrier makes himself comfortable, curling up with his snout tucked over his hind leg. From across the room, he gives Luke an irritable look, giving one last huff of discontent before resigning himself to a nap.

Luke shakes his snot spattered hand in disgust. Conveniently placed on Ohm's side-table is a Kleenex box, he withdraws a couple tissues, wiping is hand clean. "Nasty old mutt."

"Hey! Be nice." Ohm scolds, attempting to appear stern, yet failing against the smirk creeping up the corner of his lips.

Luke forcefully tosses the rolled up Kleenex's in the waste bin. "Well! Teach your dog some goddamn manners!"

"Well, don't leave food where he can reach it. How would you like it if someone left something delicious in front of you that you can't have?"

" _Mmm._ " Luke's eyes take on a mischievous expression, causing Ohm worry. Crawling up Ohm's body, Luke traps him underneath, with hands on either side of his waist, and one knee nestled snuggly between his legs. "I don't. I don't like it one bit I can tell you that."

Eyebrow raising, Ohm smiles crookedly. "Oh yeah? Tell me more about it."

"Let me put this simply, I've been hard for you all day, and I can't do shit about it 'cuz you're sick as fuck." Luke says this with the incentive to inspire desire. He doesn't want to risk getting sick, but his libido never has understood the concept: there's a right time for everything.

Ohm's face is flushed and shiny with perspiration. Much like how he looks after a marathon of needy sex. Luke can feel the feverish heat wafting off his body. Frankly, it's making Luke wonder how warm his cavern would feel around his dick right now.

"All day?!" Ohm attempts to sit up, a futile effort with Luke entrapping him. On any other given day, Ohm could probably push him off with minimal effort, unless Luke wished to make him work for it. Right now his arms are useless noodles due to the weakness brought upon him by his sickness.

He turns his head to look upon his side table, searching for his phone. Absent from it's usual spot, he can only come to the conclusion Luke has removed it to provide less disturbance. Unable to check time that way, he glances towards the window. Covered with heavy, dark drapes, it's difficult to discern the time of day. Dim light seeps past the drawn curtains, lining the frame in a pale blue glow. It's either very early, or very late. Luke's comment verifies which.

"Oh shit! I've got shit to do Luke!"

Not exactly receiving the reaction he'd been aiming for, Luke hangs his head and sighs. "Don't you think you're fans can cut you a break? Look at you, you're in no shape to do anything." A funny thing to say, considering what had just been on his mind. But in Ohm's current state, he wouldn't have expected anything more then laying back and allowing him to take care of the rest.

Ohm hums with uncertainty. He hates letting his fans down, and always regrets when he's forced to make them wait.

Acknowledging Ohm's tension, Luke resorts to a tactic Ohm commonly uses on him. He uprights himself, sitting back onto Ohm's right thigh. He places his hands along Ohm's sides, just beginning at the ribs and down, the pads of his fingers grazing skin with a feather light touch.

"You've been working yourself too hard lately, and now your immune system is paying the price."

He continues the motion, up and down, sometimes along the hips and chest, drawing soothing spells across sensitive skin. Ohm visibly relaxes, closing his eyes, enjoying the calm, tickling sensation. Is this how Luke feels when he does this to him? No wonder he likes it so much for something so simple.

"You're always fuckin' bragging about how much your fans give you shit about your health, so I seriously doubt it'd be a big deal if you blow'em off for just one day."

Ohm half opens his eyes to look at Luke. "I already made plans to record with Satt, Gorilla, and Ze today though."

"Well, see, here's the thing. I already had myself a little chat with them. So that's something you don't need to concern yourself with no more." Luke leans forward, administering kisses along Ohm's collar bone, leading up to his neck and jaw, his beard tickling even more then the light touches. "Relax and rest your weary little head. I've got you covered, baby."

Ohm finally relents, giving a wordless nod. He wraps his arms around Luke's neck, descending a hand down Luke's back, gripping at the end of his t'shirt and tugging it up just enough so he can administer mimicking touches to his lower back.

Luke arches, as blunt nails lightly trail along his spine. He switches to licks and tender nips across Ohm's skin. Wet kisses cooling hot flesh.

Ohm is panting with need, losing himself to the delirium of sweet touches. And Luke can feel the beginnings of arousal press against his knee, with only the blanket keeping it covered.

But before he can think about doing anything about that, or the dilemma in his own pants, a feeling of the bed dipping just behind him catches him off guard.

Twisting to look over his shoulder, he catches the culprit sniffing at a chunk of chicken floating atop the ingredients of soup.

"Motherfucker!"

Luke scoops up his cat around the middle, ignoring mewling protests, and gives her a gentle toss off the bed in the direction of the door. She gifts him with a haughty glare before dashing out through the small opening.

"Don't give me that look. Stuck up bitch."

"You'd make such a loving parent." Ohm chuckles. He's sitting up now, a sleepy smirk on his face.

"Hey, I give all my love. But they've gotta learn they're not entitled to everything."

"I know." Ohm murmurs, his voice husky. "You're too good to us babe."

Luke makes a noise as though agreeing. He then picks up the breakfast tray, placing it over the lap he regrets leaving, but the last thing he needs is to catch something too, so it's probably a good thing it stopped when it did.

"You should probably eat before someone else does."

"I'd love to." Ohm says, looking Luke over suggestively.

Luke chuckles half halfheartedly and adjusts his pants. "Damn cat." He makes his way to the door before he can be lured back onto the bed. "Eat. Or it's going to get cold."

Ohm sighs, and picks up his spoon, resigning himself to the homemade soup. He's not sure he's hungry. For food at least. But he knows Luke would be insulted if he doesn't at least try. "Thank you, Luke."

* * *

Hours later, Luke returns to the bedroom, to find Ohm completely lost to the world, as well as lost from sight, buried deep within the covers.

The side table lamp still casts a warm glow across the room. Next to it, a book propped open to the last page read. The breakfast tray is discarded beside the bed, with only a few remaining contents, and a scattering of cracker crumbs leading to Buddy's bed.

Cartoonz frowns at the mess, but doesn't let it concern him, he'll clean it tomorrow. Ohm always took care to clean up after himself, so for him not to was proof of how ill he was.

Ohm doesn't even stir when Luke places the back of his hand against his forehead.

He's feeling a bit cooler, so that's a relief.

Neither does he stir when Luke sheds his clothes, chucking them into the clothes basket, and changing into clean boxers in order to avoid temptation. He slips in next to Ohm, draping an arm over his slumbering form. He kisses the back of his shoulder, earning an unconscious mutter. Luke takes it as an 'I love you' sent from the depths of dreamland, before heading there himself.


	2. Steam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the sweet comments. And thanks for waiting for so long, I was going through some issues.  
> I honestly don't know where I was going with this story. I guess nowhere really? I just wanted to get a feel of what their relationship could be like as a normal couple.  
> Anyway I'm sick of editing and adding to this, so I hope it's to your liking.

Morning comes in soft hues of blue bleeding into the room. The closed off curtains unable to completely cut the slumbering form from beneath his thin veiled shelter off from the outside world.

Ohm awakes refreshed, with little more than a minor headache to tempt him back into the sheets as he swings his legs off the bed. Narrowly missing the breakfast tray from the previous day. He runs his hand through tousled hair, hoping to rub out the nagging ache. It persists, but it's nothing a little aspirin won't cure. Besides, he's already spent one unproductive day in bed, he can't let another go to waste.

Sensing his Daddy's awake, Buddy rouses himself from his doggy bed, emerging from his worn blanket. Arching half way off the bed into a prolonged yawn, and waddles over to lick at Ohm's toes.

Ohm bends down to scratch the old dog's head, before standing up into a stretch, rocking on the balls of his feet. Buddy impatiently paces around him, exhibiting his need for relief.

"What, boy? Gotta pee?" He asks amidst a yawn. He receives his answer in the form of a thin whine and snarky huff.

Not inclined to walking around naked, Ohm slips into grey sweatpants, before tiredly ambling across the apartment to the sliding doors, and pulls them aside.

Brought on by a dry air mass, the California winter morning is a breath of fresh air, a chilly mint filling his lungs. Filtered in the azure blue of early day, the grass and the young sycamore sapling Luke and him planted together, are covered in a light sheen of frost, glistening as though made up of billions of tiny stars from the touch of the sun rising from the south.

Buddy passes him by, trotting out onto the lawn, snout pressed close to the ground, snuffling through the poor excuse for grass. Clearing a trail free of dew behind him as he finds the most suitable spot for him to carry out his duty.

Ohm waits for him behind the door, feeling the cold try to grasp him through the fogging glass. Buddy's not as young as he used to be, no longer does he roll across the lawn, stirring up a mist, paws kicking up into the sky and tongue lolling to the side of a mirthful grin. Now it's strictly business and back again.

Despite his appearance, he's not a young pup anymore.

Somehow the cold manages to find it's way into Ohm, reaching inside him and wrenching his heart. Leaving him with a dull sense of dread and loneliness. He's once again reminded with a cruel sense of reality he does much to avoid. That his best friend who has been there for him more than any other person, will one day be absent from his life.

Done relieving himself, Buddy wraps it up into another stretch, kicking up grass with his hind legs, scattering the green bits behind him like a cat in a litter box. A quick sniff, then he scampers back inside, the door already open for his passage, and into the awaiting towel held aloft to be wrapped around him, scuffing his damp fur dry of dew.

Buddy takes advantage of Ohm's close proximity with him knelt before him, giving him dog wet kisses across the nose. Scrunching his face up, Ohm lightly chuckles. He cups the dog's head in his hands, and lovingly presses his face alongside Buddy's. "Love you, Bud." He whispers. Straightening from his crouch, he hangs the towel onto its convenient hook, placed next to the patio doors.

Everything in this home has its place. Just as Buddy and Luke have a special place in his heart.

Accustomed to the routine, Buddy is already far ahead of Ohm. The sound of dog chow clinking against the inner edges of his dish from his roving snout, and the crunch of kibble being crushed between teeth can be heard from the kitchen before Ohm can make it to the room.

From his previously undesirable thoughts, Ohm feels a yearning to anchor his arms around something warm and solid. Most preferably a particular someone. He seeks Luke out, expecting to find him in the kitchen as is the usual, with a cup of hot coffee poised near his lips. Either in front of the stove cooking pancakes and sausages, or seated at the island, distracted in the glow of his phone.

However, the kitchen is still cast in morbid shadow. The only source of light slicing through the blinds above the sink, casting horizontal lines across the far wall.

Sometimes Luke could be found sitting in the dark to ease the tension behind his eyes when afflicted with a migraine. Even then, there would still be the glowing red eye of the coffee percolator and the aroma of fresh ground beans filling the room. Ohm comes to find none of this. The room devoid of warmth.

"Luke?"

A chair scuffles in the dark room, and for a moment Ohm is relieved, until Luke's cat reveals herself, hoping from chair onto island. She walks up to him, meowing questioningly. He extends his hand out to her, leaving her to decide whether his touch is welcome. She eagerly bumps her head soft against his palm. It's a comforting feeling, but his confusion is steadily on its way to concern for his partner's whereabouts.

"Luke would skin you if he knew you were up here." He murmurs. The man could practically sense that shit, appearing seemingly out of nowhere and scaring one of the limited lives out of the poor cat whenever she was into mischief.

To his disappointment, such an instance did not come into effect.

Where the hell was he?

Before Ohm can call out Luke's name again, a shout echoing down the hallway leading towards the bedroom, reveals the man's location.

"Motherfucker!"

Ohm finds himself at the open bedroom door, unaware of the steps taken to get him here. Luke's still in bed - apparently having never left it - sitting upright, with the blankets pooled around his waist. A disgruntled look adorns his face, eyes solidifying into daggers thrown at Ohm's direction upon his appearance. "You got me sick you bastard."

Ohm breathes a sigh of relief, tension unlocking his joints, sagging against the frame. How had he not noticed his partner's body still beside him when he woke? The warmth, the weight, of the body taking up space and presence on the mattress? Had he really come to depend on the routine they had - without thought - developed in the months they've been together?

Accustomed to waking in cool sheets, taking sole ownership of the bed, cozy and carefree. The impression next to him in the mattress no longer concerning him like it did when he'd wake to yet another brief romance taking its leave with a rush of cold air cast from a closing door, and a note with pretty words of appreciation smudged with regret.

On the first night they'd been together, Ohm awoke to what he feared was doomed to be yet another repeat, when his arm extended over the neglected space beside him. Only this was far worse then anything that had come before. This being his friend he'd just laid with, had become intimate with. And for that door to be closed on him, with his heart attached to the knob, would be far more heart-wrenching than any temporary romance he had managed to cling onto in the past.

This was not a friendship he could lose. As he had already allowed too many to fade, or slip away. Not to mention, it would certainly affect his job and cause strain on the friendships surrounding them. But the thing which concerned him the most, was that he'd be losing someone who had such a positive influence in his life, he honestly never felt as strong as a person then he did around Luke. How could he have allowed things to get this far, only to lose it all?

But there had been no note telling him to get his things and get out. And when he finally gathered the courage to leave the bed and venture outside of Luke's bedroom, there he had been, in the kitchen, reaching up into the cupboard for a box of lemon green tea. Long slender back neglected of clothing, muscles straining, and boxers tight against his rump. He turned around to find Ohm, with what Ohm was sure must have been a look of awe. "Well it's about time you woke up. I just about thought you died of bliss from the great sex I gave ya last night."

From then on, Ohm never worried about waking to the absence of a body next to him. He was no longer alone. He could always count on Luke being somewhere within the vicinity of the house, doing his own thing, enjoying the silence, and awaiting his partner to rise with the sun. And even on the days Luke went out for an early morning drive to the gun range or such, Ohm could always count on his return.

Now, Ohm folds his arms across his chest, taking on a nonchalant stance, unhindered by the expression directed at him. "That's not my fault. You should have kept your distance. You know better"

"I do." Luke admits, sagging back against the headboard. His steely expression losing stability as his barely constrained smirk threatens to break through. "That'll fuckin' teach me." He'd say he won't make the same mistake twice, but that just wouldn't be true.

Ohm approaches the bedside, applying the back of his hand to Luke's forehead. He's practically scalding to the touch, and damp against his skin. "I guess it's my turn to play nurse now, huh?"

Luke captures Ohm's wrist in a gentle hold, allowing Ohm to curve his hand to the side, cupping his face. "Is that so? Are ya going to dress up for me too?"

Ohm grins, taking on that playful expression Luke loves so much. "Yeah, in-y'know, one of those sexy Halloween ones. Would you like that Luke?"

Luke turns his face into the palm of Ohm's hand, kissing at the center, and lets go.

Ohm curls his hand into a fist, clutching onto the tender feeling. Kisses across his body drives him wild, a weakness Luke knows too well. Such a vulnerable, affectionate gesture, especially coming from someone like Luke, who would use it so sparingly; but as time went on, seemed to be filling every affectionate moment between them.

"You know I would." Luke responds. They're only joking of course, their relationship built on the foundation of teasing and jests and sexual tension. But now, with that imagery planted in his head, if Ohm were to be serious about such a proposal, he might just take him up on it. He'd have to bring this up again around Halloween time. Because it would be fuckin' funny for one, but also because Ryan just might be cute enough to pull it off.

Bunching up a pillow behind his head with his arms tucked underneath, Luke snuggles down into a comfortable position. He makes an appreciative hum, "Y'know, this might not be so bad. Well _nurse_ , do your job. Where's the thermometer?"

Ohm's grin widens, enhancing the round curve of his cheeks. He tugs at the crotch of his pants. "Got it right here."

"...Fuck... walked right into that one."

* * *

The kitchen is filling with a steady aroma of broth, and a mixture of billowing heat rising off the pot of soup. Ohm would have warmed up the soup Luke made the day before, but it's been placed in the freezer and he figures a fresh batch would be more benefiting.

The pets are at his feet gazing up imploringly for a sample. As always is his mistake, Ohm makes eye contact with Buddy., exposing himself to sappy, watery brown eyes, thin pleading whine, and thumping tail.

Ohm looks away, back down at the soup. But it's too late. He's already been suckered in, and now it's too difficult to say no. He picks up the animals dishes placing them on the counter. The animals grow excited with anticipation, jumping at his legs, or coiling around them. Ohm ladles a small amount of broth over the dry food that remains in their dishes. The chicken is cooked, and he hasn't added anything too harmful into the ingredients like onions just yet, so he doesn't feel too guilty for giving in.

"Enjoy the treat fella's, this isn't going to be a regular thing." He places the dishes back in their spot atop a mess free mat. Luke's cat, at least, has the decency to meow gratefully, before Buddy and her, both greedily plow into their dishes side by side.

With the animals now content, Ohm gets back to completing the soup. As he motions to chop down on the last onion the chime of a phone causes him to cut down rigidly in his surprise. "Oh shit." Luke was napping at the moment, attempting to sleep off the fever. Ohm hadn't thought to be as considerate as Luke had been with him, removing the cell from the bedside. Then again, Luke wouldn't have made it easy to pry away from his phone. Not even if he were a cold dead body.

Hoping it's not too late to prevent disruption, Ohm hurries to the bedroom to once again find Luke sitting up in bed. This time with his cell pressed to his ear. The same disgruntled expression adorning his face.

Sensing Ohm's presence at the doorway, Luke's eyes flicker up to meet his. "Delirious." He mouths. He looks away again when something is said on the other end, towards the foot of the bed, as though Delirious were there. A mildly annoyed frown tugs at a corner of Luke's lips. "What do you want me to do Jonathan? I'm fuckin' sick too!"

"If you want, tell him to come on over. I'm making soup."

Luke breathes deeply through his nose, and lets it out in an audible sigh. He's sick, he's irritable, he loves Jonathan, the door always open to him, as it has always has been, and been in return. But damn, he just doesn't feel like socializing in this condition. And perhaps he's being a little selfish, only wanting Ryan to dote on him, taking care of only his needs. With Jon here, Ryan's attention will be divided.

In the time they've been together, Ryan has become a security blanket to Luke, providing warmth and comfort, surrounding him in softness and care, tucking around Luke's rougher edges, until Luke can't throw him him off or else be exposed to the cold. But before that, it was Jonathan who had his back covered, who was the constant presence in his life. A partner, a virus, a mood, isn't going to change that. "Alright you sick bastard, get your ass over here." He consents. As if he could have refused. Neither of these men in his life could he deny nor be without.

"Sweet, I'll be right over." Jonathan says, his low, groggy voice perking up slightly.

"Alright, see ya soon buddy."

After hanging up, Luke falls back onto the bed, immediately regretting it with the sharp spike of pain jabbing his skull. His hands fly up to grasp his head, to keep it from possibly exploding. In the process he drops his phone, falling with a bounce onto the mattress. Ohm picks it up, discarding it safely on the bedside table.

"Did I fail to mention it's all your fault I'm sick?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Please forgive me." Ohm pretends to snivel. He lowers himself onto the bed, careful, so as not to agitate Luke's headache. He lies a head higher than Luke, giving the illusion of size that's not there.

Luke rolls closer, pressing his face into Ohm's chest. The cushion of Ohm's flesh, the cotton soft fabric of his shirt, the absolute darkness, provides some comfort against the throbbing pain. Often times, Ohm's foax whines and pouting could stun Luke into silent disbelief, wondering how he could find something so annoying to be unbearably cute on this grown ass man. This time however, the playful whine allows no reprieve and only serves to spike his irritability. "Could you not? I've got a fuckin' migraine that wont piss off. So _please_ , not right now."

"Sorry." Ohm chuckles off the mild embarrassment, his voice back to being mercifully smooth and deep. He further soothes Luke over by rubbing his back, only to pause from the circular motion when a better route to ease his partner's discomfort crosses his mind. "Here, why don't I help take off some of that pressure?"

Interested to see where he was taking this, Luke remains quiet, raising an amused brow translating into: "Go on."

Ohm moves further down the bed, a hand trailing lightly down Luke's torso. The tickling, pleasurable feeling making Luke breath in sharply, sucking in his stomach. Down until Ohm's fingers come to curl around the elastic band of Luke's boxers.

"Uh... You do remember we're having company, right?" Luke questions warily.

"It takes about half an hour for him to get here, right? We have plenty of time."

"True. A'ight, I ain't gonna stop you."

Ohm pulls on the boxers band and lets it go with a little snap. Making himself comfortable, he nudges Luke's thighs apart to nest in between. He chuckles evilly before playfully biting open-mouthed over the boxers, feeling the still soft appendage starting to harden under the light pressure and moist, hot breath.

His hands wander, traveling back up to seek out Luke's hips, thumbs pressing into the indents, making small teasing circles, and he moves up to kiss and nip at Luke's stomach just below the navel. Sucking and pulling. Leaving behind faint blue and purple butterflies across the skin.

The ache has faded, distant in a fog. Forgotten to the new pleasant ache slowly building in his loins. Acting on a volition of its own, Luke's hand curls itself into Ohm's hair, not in any way that is needy, but just for the want. To feel soft hair, to get his adoration across. Luke can feel Ohm smile against him, before he lifts his head to look at him with lazy hazel eyes.

"Are you starting to feel an ache anywhere else, Luke?"

"I dunno, you might have'ta feel around."

Ohm ascends his hands along Luke's sides, feeling him twitch underneath his touch. "Here?"

"Nope."

His hands moves back down, grasping either thigh, and squeezes. "Here?"

" _Hm_ , getting warmer."

Ohm laughs, sly smile slipping free. " _Oooh~_ , right here?" He presses his hand over Luke's groin, palm grinding against his balls.

"Oh, oh yeah, that's the spot."

"That's not good. I'll have to do something about that."

"Think you can make me better, Doc?"

"Oh, _much_ better."

Luke lifts his hips for Ohm to slide his boxers off without hassle. His member is eager, yet still not at the level of attention Ohm would like it at. However it takes little coaxing when Ohm slips the still soft cock into his mouth and gives a good hard suck, his tongue sliding up and down the length. He can feel it growing thicker and longer inside his mouth, start to feel the veins pushing against skin, yearning to feel more of the sensation of his tongue brushing against their grooves. When the head begin to poke at his uvula, Ohm takes a quick intake of air before starting to bob his head up and down.

Pressing his back into the pillows Luke does his best to keep in control. He bites his lower lip, entrapping the deep moans rumbling in his throat. He digs his hands into Ohm's hair, trying to prevent his hips from rising, from controlling Ohm's movements, from thrusting into his warm mouth.

To lose control would be to lose to Ohm. Sex was a power struggle between them. A battle in will. Shit, if only he had his way yesterday. He'd have to wait another day to get even. Now, he can only hope a pet or their soon to be company will intervene. At the same time he hopes against it.

Ohm breaks pace. Focuses his attention on the swollen head. His tongue swirling tantalizingly around it as though catching the drips of a Popsicle in the summer time.

Luke raises a hand, covering his eyes. Knowing that to look at Ohm would be too dangerous now. That the sight of Ohm's saliva slicked lips, his eyebrows focused in concentration, would be his undoing. But when Ohm blows cool air over his tip, turning burning skin to ice, Luke jerks in shock, eyes flying open, and hand away, to look at him accusingly. "Goddamn it Ryan! Stop fuckin' teasing me!"

Taking him back into his mouth, Ohm chuckles, the vibration delivering ripples of pleasure. He obliges, taking Luke into his mouth all at once, straight to the hilt, in one quick fluid motion.

Luke cry's out from the suddenness of it. Hands clenching the locks of Ohm's hair, his hips rising. But it's impossible to go any further into Ohm's throat, his nose already pressed tight against Luke's groin.

" _Ffffff-uck!_ "

Ohm begins the motions again, this time at a quicker pace. And now that he knows that he's won their little game, Ohm finally allows himself relief, lowering a hand into his sweatpants, and starts to work himself too.

"Oh goddamn, Ryan, you're so beautiful. You're a fuckin' pro." Within no time Luke cums. There's no need to swallow, not with him so deep down Ohm's throat. His sperm on a straight path down his gullet.

With his partner now satisfied, Ohm turns all his attention onto himself. He sits back, jerking himself to completion. His mouth hanging open, low moans escaping. Eyes watery from the exertion and restraint it took to adeptly get Luke off, his long, dark lashes sticking to his cheeks.

Luke drinks in the sight of the raw and pure scene before him, feeling a new thirst overcome him. Sensing Ohm's on the verge of release, he acts fast, leaning up and forward to grasp Ohm's hips, face inches away from the fast pumping fist. "Give me a taste of d'at medicine, baby." He demands.

Ohm cries out, Luke's cue to place his lips around the end of Ohm's shaft, and catch the stream of cum, ensuring there won't be a mess to clean up later.

" _Ah_ , fuck, Luke. Jesus Christ." All spent, Ohm waits for Luke to sit up before pulling him into a kiss. Putting some weight behind it, pushing Luke back onto the bed, until they're once again laying beside each other, their lips joined.

"How was that?" Ohm asks, pulling away.

Luke closes his eyes for a moment, feeling for the pain. It's still there -barely- overwhelmed by the wash of adrenaline and satisfaction. "I don't feel quite like shit like I did before. Don't know how long that will last though. But you did good babe."

" _Mmm_."

He opens his eyes to see Ohm's flutter shut, a content smirk on his face. "Hey." He nudges. "I'd let you get comfortable, but I'm sure Jonny's goin' to be here any- " A clatter of something metallic rings out as it meets the floor. If not for the loud cuss from the kitchen area, it would be assumed it was just the cat. "Speak of the devil."

"I'd better go." Ohm laughs."Before he gets into trouble."

"You forget, trouble be his middle name."

* * *

As it had been in the morn, the kitchen is empty. Nevertheless, another's presence is made obvious by the uncovered pot of soup, open cupboards, and the stray ladle sitting in a small puddle of broth upon the counter. A mess Ohm knows he did not leave himself. So either Delirious was here, or they should perhaps consider having their home exorcised from hankering ghosts.

"Jon?" Ohm calls out, receiving a loud grunt of acknowledgment from the living area. He should have known, only now hearing the low murmur of the TV.

Already having made himself at home, Jonathan is perched on the couch, bent over the TV tray. Distractedly spooning soup into his mouth, eyes trained on the flashing screen and the dark, gritty scenes of the movie, Sin City.

"Oh, hey there, help yourself."

Jon offers a soft chuckle, and attempts to cool the soup, successful only at blowing the contents off the spoon and back into the bowl, backsplashing a couple hot drops on his chin.

"Owwie."

"Do you need to be spoon fed Jonny?" Ohm teases. He pulls a kleenex from a nearby box atop the lamp table. Where on earth did all these Kleenex boxes come from? He's been seeing them everywhere, from the bathroom, to the kitchen, to their recording rooms. Always one to be prepared, Luke must have bought a bulk pack when going out for medicine and ginger ale, and distributed them around the house.

"Noo. Fu'k you. I'm not-I'm not baby, okay." Jonathan whines defensively; regardlessly taking the offered kleenex to dab at his chin.

Ohm raises his eyebrows in surprise. There was something off, like Jon was lacking the certain note of good humor that ordinarily lined his behavior. As if now, he was only trying to maintain the illusion it was still there. Ohm could only assume it had to do with being sick. "Is it good?" He asks, deciding a change of subject would be good, and Jon certainly seemed to be enjoying the soup.

" _Mhm_." Jonathan nods, with more food already entering his mouth. Instead of working the food down for an easier passage, Jon pockets the chunks of food into his cheek in order to continue speaking, "Beats canned crap anyday."

"Well, if you want more, there's plenty there."

Jon nods, humming a confirmation he'll definitely be headed for seconds.

As though feeling neglected, Luke enters the archway from the kitchen, a bowl of soup in his hands, held with a dishtowel to keep from burning himself.

"Hey, I was-I was going to get that for you." Ohm protests, only for Luke to cock that ever expressive eyebrow at him, as if to convey: "You really gonna make a big deal about that?"

Instead Luke begins the silly charade with Jon that always transpires when at each others homes, yelling at eachother like the cranky old men who wave their canes at the riff-raff that walk on their lawns. "I see the stray got in again."

"Hey, strays need a home too." Ohm defends.

"Yeah." Jon chips in. "I was cold out there. I needed someone to take care of me."

"Is that what you're expecting to get here?" Luke parks himself next to Jon, where Ohm has placed an extra TV tray for him.

"Yeah man, I'm not missing out on the benefits of having a wifey"

"Wifey?" Ohm frowns, genuinely confused until Jon's snicker helps him to catch on. He looks down at the tray, realizing just how duteous he may have looked. Just like a housewife. "What the hell? You little shit. I'm a man."

"You keep telling yer'self that." Luke cruelly teases.

"Hey, just 'cuz I can cook- " He points his finger at Luke. "You cook too so don't give me any of that damn malarkey"

Luke tilts his head in mock thought. " _Mm_ , but your cooking is marginally better. Therefore..."

Mollified by the half compliment, Ohm lowers his hand. "Well I'm glad you like my cooking, Luke, but I ain't no wifey."

Jonathan nudges Luke just as he's about to take a sip of soup, making him sluice broth onto the tray. "Y'know Luke, you do all the grocery shoppin', so you could be considered the wifey too."

Luke glowers at the spill for but a moment before deciding he couldn't let the comment go. "That's because I know the difference between the good stuff and the shit. Trust me, don't send him out with a list, he'll-"

Interrupting Luke before he can ridicule some of his domestic failures, Ohm makes an attempt to resolve the ridiculous debate. "Okay, how about we settle this like the men that we are. We both wear the pants in this relationship, okay?" He reaches up to the head of the couch where a folded throw blanket is kept and folds it around all three of them, as though this would further settle things between them.

All done eating, Jon drops his spoon in the bowl with a clink. He sits back against the couch folding his arms across his chest. He looks almost pitiable with his droopy, dreary eyes, and with his hands hidden in the the frayed sleeves of his well worn hoodie. "Look, I know one thing. You guys are good at taking care of each other." He admits. "I can be a big baby when I'm sick, and I guess-I guess I just wanted in on that."

Luke puts a hand on Jon's head, pulling him against his chest in an affectionate gesture. "Jonny. Buddy. There's more than enough love to go around."

"Exactly." Ohm agrees.

"Great, but I don't want the kind of love I heard when I got here."

"What the fuck Jonny!"


End file.
